TutupLapak
by siucchi
Summary: Dinego Aja Say. #HBDkeumCCHINCAY LenRin


Untuk beberapa kesempatan, alasan _mager_ boleh jadi masuk pertimbangan. Karena dengan kemalasan, bisa jadi membawa berkah bagi yang lain. Terutama bagi Len yang sejak dulu tak pernah kalah. Jika mager melanda, ia senantiasa besedia menyambut. Dari mager lah ia belajar bahwa sesuatu baiknya dipandang dari sisi lain.

"Pokoknya temani aku!

Len menghela napas lebih dari sepuluh kali. Saudaranya, Rin Kagamine tak juga kalah. Diskon dan obral dengan gencar dikejar. Sedikit saja ada iklan promo, sejauh apapun jarak pasarnya tak segan diterjang.

"Kalau nggak langsung nggak enak. Nanti nggak bisa raba-raba bahannya! Kalau ditipu gimana? Jaman sekarang ini kan rawan."

Len Kagamine masih serupa tanggapannya. Ingin mengelak tapi sudah menduga akan didebat. Ingin pura-pura menghilang tapi takut akan dihukum—dipaksa mendengarkan seluruh keluhan si saudari yang minimal berdurasi seratus dua puluh menit.

"Terus kalau langsung kan enak bisa ambil dan pakai langsung."

"Mbak e," panggil Len seketika. "ono iku beli online gampang deui, kita orang tinggal duduk manis nungguin kurir datang terus tanda tangan. Kumaha maneh masa teu ngerti pisan!"

"Onlen, onlen, onlen! Ditipu baru tau rasa!" jawab Rin lebih keras.

"Teu aya eta tipu-tipu, kan aya testimoni, diselidik dari situ wae!"

"Aaaah, gak mau ah onlen terus, kita orang jalan-jalannya kapan?!"

Alis Len bertaut, "Mana onlen terus? Kemaren beli baju di pasar malem, da bisa minta gojek!"

"Eta pasar malem lima puluh meter ge segala pake gojek, pemalas!"

 _Debat, kan_. Len membatin. Ia tarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mendinginkan kepala di kulkas terdekat. Usai mendapatkan kedamaian jiwa, barulah ia sampaikan sejumlah prakata bagi saudari dicinta. "Gini lho, nduk. Eta aing teh teu aya salahna pisan. Kalo kita pesen online, kita juga bagi bagi rejeki ke kurir-kurir, ke driver online. Apa salahnya toh, kita sama-sama nyari rejeki. Nah ini teh cara kita ngebantu mereka."

"Halah!" kilah Rin cepat. "Rejeki ge udah ada yang ngatur!"

"Nah ini caranya, kita belanja onlen ge salah satu aturan rejeki yang udah ditetapkan!"

"Alasan bae maneh mah!" dengus Rin dongkol.

Begitulah keseharian mereka. Memang ada banyak cara membujuk, tapi intensitas yang cukup tinggi selalu saja tak mampu mencegah perdebatan.

"Suit!"

 _Challenge accepted._

Len memasang kuda-kuda. Biasanya memang kalau kalah debat si Rin suka ngajak suit. Dan seringkali berakhir dengan—

"Aku gunting kamu kertas. Weeek!"

Len yang menang.

Rin mengeluh setengah frustasi. Rengeknya berulang-ulang berkata tak mau online. Sedangkan Len tidak mau menemani. Dan Rin ogah sendiri.

"Eta terangkanlah Len, ampunilah ampunilah." ujar Rin dalam gumamannya.

Bahu si saudari digebuk pakai raket nyamuk, Rin ngamuk.

"Yowes lah eta kita belanja onlen! Di aplikasi belanja langgananku wae, TutupLapak." sahut Len memekarkan senyum. Ponsel yang sejak tadi difungsikan sebagai ajang berkata kasar (main game MOBA yang kalau keliru dikit saja memaki-maki jaringan intrernet), kini berubah menjadi alat bermanfaat yang bertujuan untuk membahagiakan sesama.

"Ada gratis ongkir gak?" tanya Rin membungkukkan tubuh, mengintip layer ponsel saudaranya.

"Mau belanja berapa dulu?" Len menoleh, "emang mau belanja apa da?"

"Jepitan rambut."

"Cuma jepitan rambut!?" Len seketika berteriak, "warung ge!"

"Saha yang nawarin onlen?!" sontak Rin menggampar—lantai, "yaudah beli satu pack!"

"Nah, gitu mending," Len meng-klik sebuah ikon berlabel diskon, "ada nih diskon buat belanja 10 pack."

"Gile loe ndro."

"Gratis ongkir, nih."

"Mehong cyin."

Len mengibas tangan **, "Dinego aja shaaayyy~"**

"Yauds hubungin _seller_ -nya euy," Rin menyahut, "nego cincay~"

Len segera menuntaskan perintah sang saudari, memesan barang sekaligus membuka fitur obrolan pada aplikasi, ' _Say, nego say_.' ketik Len.

Tak lama muncul jawaban, ' _Harga santai kagak lebay, say.'_

Rin mengernyit, "Nggak bisa nih?"

"Paling nggosip canci dulu sama seller-nya, tunggu yah." sahut Len ringan.

Rin Kagamine mengangguk saja. Biasanya kalau Len sudah cincay saja dengan aktivitasnya, berarti baik-baik sadja.

.

.

Dua jam berikutnya, driver ojek online hadir dengan sekantong plastik. Rin kebetulan yang menerima. Ia buka bungkusan misterius tersebut, kemudian matanya berbinar.

Di belakangnya Len mengedipkan sebelah mata, seolah berisyarat, _"Dinego ajha shaaayyy~"_

.

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **TutupLapak**

 **Vocaloid fanfic by siucchi**

 **Vocaloid (a) Yamaha Corporation**

 **Warning : alay! Bahasa anu, campur, gesrek zmph, dsb**

 **LenRin**

 **Untuk yang termaso, keumcchi**

 **#HBDkeumCCHINCAY #HBDKeumcchi**

 **#hbdkeumCCHIMOL #HBDRifina #HBDIpin**

 **Dinego ajha shayyy~**


End file.
